A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of diapers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to diapers that have alerting means that emit an alarm upon detection of a dirty diaper.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with diapers. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a diaper alerting means that includes an oblong moisture sensor and speaker to emit an audible alarm in the form of music to the presence of soiling of a diaper; wherein the alerting means is integrated into the design of a reusable diaper or from which said diaper has a pouch for installation or removal.
The Gabriel Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,479) discloses a wetness monitoring system for an infant or adult diaper, which includes a sensor and a monitoring unit with auditory, light, or vibrational alarms. However, the monitoring system requires the use of a monitor with a display as opposed to an alarm system integrated into the system, which is attached to the diaper.
The Jeutter et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,403) discloses a remote wetness signaling system for a diaper that includes a sensor and an alert signal that can be sent to a remotely located monitor. However, the signaling system is not fully integrated and located in the diaper, but rather includes a wireless receiver for receiving a signal indicating that the diaper has been soiled.
The Rasfeld Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,569) illustrates an ornamental design for a wetness indicating diaper, which does not depict a speaker or sensor therein.
The Emenike et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,145,053) discloses a baby diaper with a removable moisture indicator that sounds an audible alarm and visual LED lights alerting the diaper is soiled. However, the indicator is selectively attached onto an existing diaper as opposed to integrated into the design of the diaper or by which is removable by a diaper having a predetermined location for the device.
The Johnson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,240) discloses a wet diaper detection device that visually and audibly alert parents when a diaper needs to be changed. However, the detector is positioned in a front portion of a diaper, and is attached thereon; whereas the present device is integrated into the diaper or the diaper has a pouch for installation or removal of the device.
The Fard Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,297) discloses a diaper that has a fastening device that is also a moisture sensor and signal transmitter to a remote receiver to alert a caregiver of a soiled diaper. Again, the device fastens along a side surface of the diaper and is not integrated into a main body portion of the diaper or inserted or removed from a pouch contained about the main body portion of the diaper.
The Mohammed et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 423,955) illustrates a design for a diaper wetness indicator, which does not depict a diaper for use with the indicator.
The Mahgerefteh et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,082) discloses a sensor for a diaper that sends an alert signal to a remote location when moisture is detected. However, the system utilizes a transmitter to communicate an alarm to a remote location.
The Mahoney Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,001) discloses a clip-on garment device with a detection strip that is used to alert when a diaper has become soiled. Again, the device fastens along a side surface of the diaper and is not integrated into a main body portion of the diaper or inserted or removed from a pouch contained about the main body portion of the diaper.
The Yoo Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,573) discloses a diaper that utilizes a buzzer that when the moisture detector indicates moisture is present in the diaper, the detector signals a beeper. However, the detector does not have an oblong shape that extends about a main portion of a diaper from which the detector is integrated or installed/removed from a pouch located there about.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a diaper alerting means that includes an oblong moisture sensor and speaker to emit an audible alarm in the form of music to the presence of soiling of a diaper; wherein the alerting means is integrated into the design of a reusable diaper or from which said diaper has a pouch for installation or removal. In this regard, the diaper change alerting means departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.